


Secret Santa 2012 Fill 3

by Keys2theKingdom



Series: Secret Santa 2012 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, Gen, Meowrails, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys2theKingdom/pseuds/Keys2theKingdom





	Secret Santa 2012 Fill 3

This is quite possibly the worst thing Nepeta has ever talked you into doing; going to Comicon as a “lolita maid” included.

You’re sweating. Your heart is pounding. You grip, release, and then smooth the fabric of your pants repeatedly, trying to soothe yourself. It’s not working.

They just keep staring. You don’t blame them. This is improper, disgraceful, ludicrous, outrageous—you could go on.

Home Economics was a class for feminine people of the female gender. Neither you _nor_ Nepeta had any right or reason to be here.

You shift again, feeling the stares from the girls in the room. Nepeta bounces happily beside you. You are perspiring heavily.

The teacher walks in. She smiles brightly at everyone in the room, and you don’t think you imagined that smile wavering at the sight of you.

Oh dear.

Suddenly, Nepeta puts a hand on yours under the table. You grip it, carefully of course, Nepeta is far from weak but she’s still so small, too small for you to feel comfortable using much force. She smiles at you, and rubs her thumb over your sweaty knuckles.

It calms you. Some of the tension releases from your shoulders and you stop worrying as much. You still worry, but she helps you. You remember that you only took this class to be with her, and that calms you further.

The stares have shifted to the teacher, even though you know they’ll most likely come back.

You’re with your best friend, and you can bear this absurdity. For her.


End file.
